


Messy

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti-JackSepticEye - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Meat Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Mark wakes up and goes looking for his boyfriend.
He finds Anti instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version on Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153822276847/messy).

Mark wakes up on the couch at like lateass o'clock at night, the house completely dark besides his dimmed television screen. A cleaning product infomercial has taken the place of the movie marathon he’d been watching earlier; he’s been sleeping for a long time, then. He sits up, rubbing his face like he can massage wakefulness into his features by force.

He realizes Jack is no longer snuggled into him.

“Jack?” he calls out immediately, kneading his closed eye and standing up. “Babe, you down here?” He pauses to paw around and under the couch cushions in search of his phone, but his fruitless efforts only turn up a few stale, flattened pieces of popcorn.

He hears a clatter of glass on metal from the darkness of the kitchen: beer bottles being rustled in the fridge. He heads right for the sound, relieved to see Jack bent over in the pale spill of light from the open fridge, digging around in their takeout boxes.

“Jesus, Jack, you scared the crap outta me,” Mark chastises.

“ _Stop bein’ a fuckin’_ pussy _then_ ,” Jack drawls, straightening, and Mark realizes it’s not his boyfriend that’s chowing on a leftover fried chicken leg even before he bites the bone in half. His eyes flash black before melting into Anti’s usual mismatched irises, face contorted in bored disgust. “ _Fuck off_ ,” he says, greasy breading in his beard.

“You better stick around long enough to digest that bone yourself,” Mark says crossly, stepping over to the counter to get a paper-towel for Anti’s face, “Jack’s stomach isn’t cut out for that when he’s not being possessed by a _cranky baby_.”

Anti growls when Mark starts wiping at his mouth and beard, the noise shifting octaves as it veers between human and demon in nature. He shoves Mark away hard enough that Mark hits his hip on a drawer handle and grunts in pain, grabbing the counter to keep from falling.

“What the fuck!” Mark snarls, wincing as he regains his balance.

“ _Why are you trying to pretty up my_ face _, Mark_?” Anti sneer-purrs; abruptly, he’s up in Mark’s face, hands smacking down on the counter on either side of the taller man to cage him in. Mark hears the marbled countertop creak and splinter. “ _You wanna_ fuck _me or somethin’_?” Anti mocks, head cocking at an unnatural angle as his lips draw back in a smirk.

Mark makes a face. “Not really.”

Anti’s laughter is high and cruel, exploding out of his fanged mouth like shattering glass. “ _Liar_!”

“Maybe if you didn’t smell like the Colonel’s sex dungeon,” Mark says, rearing his head back to avoid getting smeared by Anti’s chickeny face.

Mostly undeterred by Mark’s sass, Anti drags the back of his hand across his mouth, licking his teeth in search of missed meat or bone shards. “ _I’m_ bored, _Marky_ ,” he growls, and his voice again undulates between normal and scratchy-deep. He gets up on his toes, breathing against Mark’s mouth as he pushes up against him. “ _Play with me_.”

“All you do is eat and screw and fuck up recordings,” Mark grumbles, rubbing at his likely bruised hip petulantly, “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Anti laughs again, and Mark feels the otherwordly tickle of it on his mouth like static electricity. “ _So punish me_ ,” he croons, and his forked tongue slides over Mark’s lower lip, bringing with it an even stronger supernatural buzz. Mark shivers in spite of himself. “ _A good hatefuck migh’ teach me a lesson_.”

Mark groans, head tilting back. “Fine,” he sighs, “But seriously – bath first. I’m not sticking my dick in a mouth that comes pre-greased by KFC.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you _liked_ this fanfiction, punch that kudos button in the face! ;) 
> 
> And as always, I will see you... on [Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/).


End file.
